Wolf Roleplaying Wiki talk:Project Character Art/Approved 1
Dark-Approved So heres Dark. Sorry, I can't do anything about these light grey lines. Other than that, it's perfect. WOW this is VERY good despite the grey lines...shading, highlights, and everything! 01:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I REALLY like it. Thanks!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I don't see anything wrong. (the grey lines can't be helped, I'll improve the blanks when I get the time) CBA? 16:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) None. Approved :) Congratulations, Fiercestar RiverClan, you are now a warrior of the PCA :)) WolfPackAlpha 17:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Silverfang- Approved I know it looks stretched in the thumbnail but if you view it it looks good trust me. Comments ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 22:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) This is Tawny on, just saying that to add some shading/darken the shading below the tail. This is VERY good. 23:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reloaded-Fixed shding darkened it and fixed tail shading. Comments? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 00:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Slightly redden the ear pink, it looks too unnatural. Darken the shading too. Fiercestar My Talk! Reloaded-How does it look now? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 19:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) It looks a lot better.Fiercestar ''My'' ''D''''e''''n''! Is it good enougth for approval? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 03:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) This may sound weird but slightly lighten the shading and blur.Fiercestar ''My'' ''D''''e''''n''[[Stick|''!]] '''Reloaded'-Slightly lightened the shading and blured it. Comments? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 23:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I looked at the shading up close, and I have to admit, I like your shading style. It seems more realistic. I'd just say blur the chest shading and this should be ready. Tawny (Talk) 23:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Reloaded-Blurred chest shading. Comments? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 00:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I like it!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Approved, it looks great! Fiercestar ''My'' ''D''''e''''n''[[Stick|''!]] Ash - Approved Heres Ash, Tawny, how'd I do? Darken the flecks they look silver not grey and darken the shading I can't see where it is '''Silverfang''' [[User talk:Rainear|''Let the moon guide you]] 01:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded'How's this? Blur the flecks a tiny bit. Then try to smudge them into the fur to give it a..."built in" effect. Great though! I like it! I like it!:D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge]]Favored by the Dark Forest! Reuploaded'''How 'bout this? Good! Not sure if it's my computer or not, but it looks like there's some small lines outside of the lineart. I think I know why. I use Photoshop, but it might work for GIMP, what you do is go to Select>Modify>Expand and expand it by 1 pixel, then that should do the trick for when you remove the color outside of the lineart (hope that wasn't that confusin...he he) Tawny (Talk) 23:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't seem to work. I can see them to but,*Grit's teeth* I. Cant. Seem. To. Fix. Them! '''Reuploaded There. It worked. It was probably the same thing on Wwiki can it be Aproved?. Tawny not logged in, but it looks great! CBA? 23:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks Great :D ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 01:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Umm *Scratches head* What does CBA mean? Comments Before Approval (C.B.A/CBA) ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 21:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) None :) approved. Tawny (Talk) 19:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Night-Approved 2nd picture, I totally fixed the shading everywhere possible, how does it look? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 02:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Add some highlights and redden ear pink.Fiercestar ''My'' ''D''''e''''n''[[Stick|''!]] '''Reloaded-'''Oops with a capital O. I forgot the highlights, I also reddened the ear pink as far as it would go with out being red. Comments? '''Silverfang''' [[User talk:Rainear|''Let the moon guide you]] 18:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Lowered it so the title reaches across the entire page. Anyways, just add a few highlights (VERY LIGHT THOUGH) on the chest, otherwise, excellent. Tawny (Talk) 19:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Reloaded-Added very light chest highlights. Comments? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 02:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The haunch highlights is a bit too bright. Try to dull it down (hee hee, dull it down sounds funny....) Tawny (Talk) 13:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Reloaded-Darkened highlights (I think the uploading went whack but..). Comments? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 16:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Blurr the earpink area a tad bit more...Tawny (Talk) 21:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Reloaded-Ear pink blurred. Comments? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 22:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) as faint head highlights and darken haunch highlights.Fiercestar ''My'' ''D''''e''''n''[[Stick|''!]] '''Reloaded'-Fixed Highlights ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 02:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Um is there anything else to fix? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 22:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks pretty good CBA? Tawny (Talk) 23:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) None. Approved. Fiercestar ''My'' ''D''''e''''n''[[Stick|''!]] So I'm a mid ranking wolf now right? '''Silverfang''' [[User talk:Rainear|''Let the moon guide you]] 23:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC)